Feliz cumpleaños Arthur
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Arthur Kirkland caminó por el camino de rosas, que Alfred le había dejado, hasta la cocina, donde una hermosa sorpresa lo esperaría - Este es mi fic de regalo para nuestro querido y amado Arthur. Me retrase por que me castigaron ayer u.u


Hola! Este fic se lo dedico a nadie más y a nadie menos que a Arthur Kirkland, por su cumpleaños número XXX (no se me permite compartir esa información). Me retrasé, ayer me castigaron u.u

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo ¬¬

**Nota:** Me demoré 15 a 20 minutos, me emocioné, así que tal vez encuentren algunos errores *cofcofhorrorescofcof* ortográficos.

**Advertencia:** Un americano cursi, un inglés capaz de llorar arcoiris y un par de cabecitas rubias.

* * *

Cuantas veces había pasado solo ese día. Pero no ese año.

Arthur Kirkland abrió los ojos, temprano en la mañana. Acosado por los tibios rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, intentó taparse con las sabanas. Pero en el proceso de dio cuenta que estaba solo en su cama. No estaba el acostumbrado – sexy, caliente, macho, juguetón, amado – americano a su costado. Preocupado por este asunto, la personificación de Inglaterra se levantó de su cama con mucho esfuerzo y pereza. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo notó algo más extraño aún. En vez de tocar la suave alfombra que cubría la mayoría de la casa, tocó algo suave y frío. Miró sorprendido el piso y se encontró con un camino de rosas. Asombrado y divertido por este hecho comenzó a caminar por el sendero que le habían trazado.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no malograr el hermoso gesto que le había hecho su pareja. Porque nadie más podía haberlo hecho, o quizás si….

Siguiendo el camino, llegó a la cocina, donde había una gran torta con los colores de su bandera. Y sobre está, había una vela con forma de un unicornio, un hada y un duende, todos juntos. Al pie de la torta había un pequeño mensaje.

"_Querido Arthur, hoy te deseo un feliz cumpleaños número #%$/%$ _(¿por qué había chocolate ahí?). _Desde el día que te conocí, hace ya $%$#" años _(¿es que no tenían cuidado?), _te volviste mi mundo. Quizás cuando era pequeño eras para mí mi todo, mi puerto seguro, el lugar a donde regresar después de haber estado jugando en el jardín todo el día, en esos días de inocencia. Pero hoy, lo eres todo de una manera muy diferente. La manera en que me hablas, en la que me besas antes de irme a trabajar o en la que me besas cuando estamos en la cama _(ok, eso sí que era vergonzoso). _Por eso estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado, y en este día tan especial te deseo lo mejor por los siguientes milenios que nos esperan, juntos, por delante._

_Atentamente: El HERO!_

_Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos de América)_

Arthur estaba a punto de llorar arcoíris, cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura. Se volteó para afrontar al dueño de esos brazos protectores. Se volteó dispuesto a decirle algo sobre la cursi – hermosa, impresionante, conmovedora, preciosa – carta que le había escrito su pareja. Pero cuando lo único que recibió fue un hambriento beso departe de este. El, más feliz que nunca, lo respondió de inmediato, profundizándolo y participando en la guerra que sus lenguas estaban llevando a cabo, intentando cada una tomar el control. Fue así una lucha, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separase. Arthur le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su amante, Alfred sabía que significaba es sonrisa, carente de todo sarcasmo, burla o sorna. Significaba _"Gracias, te amo" _en el lenguaje de Arthur. Un idioma que le había costado aprender, pero que por fin estaba comprendiéndolo. Buscó nuevamente a su amado Inglaterra, pero este se lo impidió poniéndole un dedo sobre sus hambrientos labios, dejándolo en seco. Miró para el otro lado de la sala, donde dos pares de ojos los miraban atentamente. Un par era azul, como el de América, y el otro era verde, como el de Inglaterra. Ambas cabecitas eran rubias, aunque una tenía el cabello corto y la otra el cabello largo amarrado en dos colitas altas.

Arthur las miró y con un suave movimiento de su mano la llamó, a lo que ellas respondieron corriendo rápidas hacia ellos. Alfred cargó a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes, llamada Alice, mientras que Arthur cargó a la niña de ojos azules, Emily. Ellas dos eran sus pequeñas niñas. Eran, literalmente suyas, nacidas del mismo vientre, el de Arthur. Porque si, las naciones podían tener hijos, y estos, aunque no eran naciones, también eran especiales. Emily representaba Washington D.C, mientras que Alice representaba Londres. Las capitales de dos naciones enamoradas. Sus corazones.

Ambas pequeñas saludaron a sus padres y le dieron un abrazo y un beso, acompañado con unas dulces palabras, de regalo a Arthur. El solo pude sonreír y reprimir sus lágrimas, porque estaba a punto de llorar arcoíris de la emoción.

Así pasó Arthur Kirkland, la representación de Inglaterra, su cumpleaños número XXX (No nos quiso compartir esa información). Junto con sus tres seres más queridos: Alfred, Emily y Alice. Más tarde recibiría la visita de Japón, Grecia, después la de Canadá (al cual si notó por alguna extraña razón), la de Rusia, China, Francia, Alemania, Italia del Norte, Italia del Sur, España, Prusia, Austria, Hungría (quien le tomó muchas fotos junto a Alfred), Sealand, Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega (Arrastrado por Dinamarca), el mismo Dinamarca, Islandia y Australia. ¡E incluso se aparecieron sus hermanos mayores! Escocia, Gales e Irlanda.

No podía ser el día más feliz de su vida. Dejó que América le cocinara y que sus pequeñas lo atendieran.

Se dejó hacer el amor esa noche por **SU** Alfred, y más de una vez tocó el cielo y bajó en picada con él.

Cuantas veces había pasado solo ese día.

_Pero ya no, se sentía amado, querido. Y todo era gracias a ese americano tonto que lo traía tan loco desde hace mucho tiempo, y que hoy lo acompañaba en ese día tan especial._


End file.
